Doggy Style
by kurilin
Summary: Greed gets bored and entices one of his new recruits into experimenting with him.


**Pairing:** Greed/Tucker  
><strong>Content Warnings:<strong> Explicit sexual content (male/male, interspecies, mild voyeurism, implied abuse)

Greed was ready.

The homunculus began his descent down the stairs of the Devil's Nest pub leading to his private lounge that was set aside for his most intimate one-on-one encounters (or - as was generally the case - more than one-on-one if the agenda was of a much seedier nature than strictly business, of course).

He had prepared himself for this night by forgoing any and all sexual indulgences - including masturbation - for several days. His avaricious nature made him more lascivious than Lust herself, and his temper had grown noticeably shorter as the day progressed until he could bear it no longer.

Sex was nothing new for Greed, so what was so special about this time?

_"But that's just it,"_ he thought. _"It's gotten boring lately. I've got all the women I could ever want - I've even tried spicing things up a bit by sleeping with the occasional stud - but it's just not enough ..."_

That's why he targeted Tucker. The more he mused over the chimera's unique form, the more he could begin to imagine a potential sexual challenge being presented to him. It wasn't that he found Tucker particularly attractive (though he was a natural submissive, and Greed liked that). More than anything, he wanted to see what made the sheepish man tick, and he aimed to make a game of it.

He had approached the man a few days earlier - always sitting in the same isolated corner of the bar, swaddled in his long, grey trenchcoat - instructing him to be present in the lounge for private meeting in several days' time.

"Think of it as a job interview - I'd like to go over some of your special talents and skills that I might find useful for some of my personal interests. Oh, and make sure you wash up before you come. Nothing personal, of course; just professionalism."

Tucker was ready.

He sat on one of the plush L-shaped couches, nervously fidgeting with his pocketwatch that he kept rechecking every few minutes. Greed seemed to be running a little late.

_"Or maybe I am too early,"_ Tucker thought with a frown, ever one to place the blame on himself rather than anyone else.

It hadn't been long since he and the other chimera were recruited by their savior, but Tucker had grown to trust Greed in that short amount of time. Although he rarely socialized with anyone else, he had quickly found his place within the ranks as the established doctor - or "chimera vet" as he was nicknamed.

So what else did Greed want with him? It could only be in regards to one other thing - alchemy. In particular, he would probably drill Tucker about what he knew about the philosopher's stone, and Tucker of course would willingly comply. But what if he mistakenly thought that Tucker had access to it?

_"I may be useful to him, but I'm sure that nothing would prevent him from tearing me to pieces if he thought I was hiding even a few shards of red stone. He is a homunculus, after all."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing a lean figure clad in black leather. There was something about that predatory grin on his face that made Tucker want to flee.

But he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Good evening, Doc!" he greeted, sauntering over to the seated chimera. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable? There's no need for that disguise in here. Besides, I heard we're in for a steamy night."

Tucker nodded and took off his hat, placing it neatly beside him. He began the long process of unbuttoning his coat, made even more difficult by his nervous, fumbling paws.

_"Adorable,"_ Greed thought to himself.

"Here, let me help you with that," he offered. Initially he was disappointed by the obstruction, but when he realized that he was essentially stripping the other man, his pants tightened.

"Thank you," Tucker sighed gratefully, now free enough to wriggle out of his jacket. Greed was still standing in front of him when he settled back down. "Sir?"

"Do you know why you're really here, Mr. Tucker?"

"Um, yes. I think so," the younger - but much older-looking - replied in his hoarse half-whisper, shifting his glasses absentmindedly.

"Then you're probably aware that this whole 'interview' thing was nothing but a ruse then, am I right?"

"I-I ..."

Greed planted one foot up on the sofa and leaned in closer. "And that you were singled out because you alone have something that I want?"

Tucker shook his upside down head, covering his face with his massive paws. "Please - don't hurt me! I swear on my daughter's life that I don't have the stone!"

Greed stared at him incredulously for a moment before throwing his head back and cackling. Tucker watched him in a state of thorough confusion.

"Oh man, you are such a riot!" he gave Tucker a friendly punch to the shoulder, causing him to flinch. "So that's what you were worried about, huh? Nah, forget about that - I'm just messing with ya. Although, there is a purpose to you coming down here, buddy, but it has nothing to do with the stone. We'll save that for another time."

"I see," remarked Tucker, feeling at least slightly more at ease. "But I'm afraid I still don't understand."

"Okay, I'll be honest with you," Greed lied. "You see, there's this little initiation process that my subordinates are required to undergo. It's no big deal - just a minor ritual that helps to strengthen the bond between myself and my associates, you might say. Everyone else has already been through it already. Everybody except for you."

Tucker pictured in his mind something physical yet occult-related - such as branding or the drawing of blood - and shuddered. "Does it hurt?"

"It might. But I promise you that you'll be too busy enjoying yourself to even care. Now, would you mind kneeling on the floor for me?"

Tucker didn't think that he would enjoy any pain inflicted on his body, but he did as he was told. But because his legs were built differently from a human's, he had to place his palms on the floor in order to maintain his balance.

Greed looked down at the chimera, taking in the details of his human remains. Tucker was a bit on the lean side, curled arms atrophied from immobility resulting in disuse. Neither was he very hairy, save for the ever-present stubble that peppered his chin and upper lip. And his skin was so pale - especially in sharp contrast to his shaggy dark brown fur.

_"Not exactly the picture of health,"_ Greed observed silently. _"But he will certainly do ..."_

It was the sight of that vulnerable arch of his neck that drove Greed over the edge. He bent down slightly to get as close to the skin as he could without touching it - and then he inhaled.

The hairs on Tucker's neck prickled as he felt Greed's breath on him. With his head flipped back so far, he was unable to see anything.

_"He smells so clean - he doesn't stink like dog at all, like I thought he would,"_ the homunculus observed. _"I wonder how he tastes ...?"_

Tiny pinpricks of teeth - and a hot wet tongue - grazed over his flesh, causing Tucker to panic and utter a hoarse scream, which Greed quickly silenced with his hand.

"Take it easy, Doc. No sudden movements, all right? Like I said - You're here to enjoy yourself." He began to kiss Tucker in a downward trail, starting from the neck and moving down to where the human's belly ended and the back of the beast began. But Tucker began to rock wildly from side to side, voicing his muffled protests; this was far worse than anything he could have anticipated.

"Hey, hey! I said don't move!" Greed scolded. "What's the matter with you?" He removed his hand from Tucker's mouth to let the man speak.

"Not that - please! I don't want to ..."

It was never Greed's intention to rape anyone - that just wasn't his style. He was, however, very persuasive, and only needed to find the right way to obtain consent.

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with," he explained, kneeling in front of the chimera, stroking the top of his fuzzy head. "But just remember who's in charge here; the one who saved you, took you in, _and_ -" he paused, rising to his feet, "who also planned to help you get what you need in order to resurrect your daughter, no questions asked."

Tucker's eyes widened.

"Getting sucked and fucked by another man for just one night - it's not really such a large price to pay, now is it?"

"But ... but I ... " Tucker stammered. Of all things - why did it have to be this? He felt like crying.

"Go ahead, Shaw. Tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can make things easier for you."

It wasn't so much that another male wanted to engage in intercourse with him. True, Tucker had always preferred women, but there were times when other men had caught his attention. There had been Edward, for one thing, but that was one secret that he vowed to take to the grave.

The problem, he explained, lie in his long history of sexual abuse that started from a young age. He had an uncle that molested him several times; he was forced to give sexual favors when both money and food were scarce ("do it for the baby, do it for the wife") and again during his time in the military; then subjected to frequent rounds of violent sexual assaults at the hands of soldiers when he was first sent to the fifth lab. Once he became disfigured after accidently transmuting himself, no one would touch him again; it was almost a blessing.

Not to mention that even his own wife abused him, though it usually took the form of withholding sex altogether. Johanna wanted less and less to do with him as time went on and she became more and more impatient with his financial failures. In fact, Nina had only come to be because, on the night that their daughter was conceived, his wife had forced herself on him in her usual violent state of drunkenness. But Tucker, who came to love his daughter dearly, never once let himself regret the incident.

"Sounds like you've had it rough, my friend. You have my sympathy. But when you're in Greed's gang, you're well taken care of. I can promise you that. And if you'll let me, I can make it worth your while. Now what do you say?"

Tucker pawed the side of his head, muttering indecisively.

"Well, um ... uhhh ... hahh, ahhhh!"

Greed, who was finding it difficult to mask his growing impatience, took hold of one exposed nipple and pinched it firmly between his fingers. He did the same with the other, taking turns stimulating the hardening nubs. Tucker's adam's apple bobbed visibly as he swallowed hard.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" the greedy hand ran over ever inch of what was left of Tucker's torso, caressing him rhythmically. The chimera shivered and a soft purr sounded from deep within his chest. No one - not even Johanna in the early days of their marriage - had ever been so sensual with him.

_"It's too bad he had to go and lose his junk. It would have been much easier otherwise,"_ Greed thought, regretfully.

"But you know, maybe you're right," he said, suddenly breaking contact. He started to saunter off. "If it's too much for you to handle, I can understand."

Tucker sat up and held up an arm in a pleading gesture. "Wait!"

Greed chuckled and turned back towards him. "I knew you'd come arou- Whoa!"

A flicker of red caught his eye, and he glanced down at Tucker's furry crotch to see the largest penis he ever came across. Even semi-erect, it was easily well over a foot long. Studying its peculiar shape, he noted that it seemed to be a cross between a dog's and a human's. There was no knot at the base, head was bulbous and semi-pointed at the tip, and the entire member was emerging from a sheathe of skin that was not normally visible underneath his thick coat of fur.

"So you do have a cock, don't you? And a whopping one at that. You really must be getting excited. Well then, Doctor, would you like to show me just how big it can grow?"

Tucker gave a bashful nod. Greed returned to him and knelt down in front of the sitting chimera, spacing his legs apart just right. Before he laid a finger on the colossal phallus, he decided to tease him a bit. Locating the chimera's equally large balls, he fondled them with one hand; using the other, he stroked the large round tummy, mildly surprised by the presence of what turned out to be one of four additional pairs of nipples buried under the fur - each one as erect as the two on the other side of his body.

"Tits, on this side too? My god, you are such a freak!" he sneered.

Tucker frowned, his feelings hurt by the statement.

"But don't worry about it," Greed assured, just before taking the thick member into his mouth. "I've got a thing for freaky."

Tucker was so sensitive that he could barely contain himself. When Greed's hand began to pump him up and down, he let out a shaky yelp that was louder than he intended it to be. He promptly put his paws to his mouth in embarrassment.

"Ah, you like that, huh?" Greed growled, reaching down to rub his own growing erection through his tight pants. He gave Tucker's shaft a long lick that made the beast squirm.

_Knock, knock._

"Shit," Greed cursed under his breath, glancing toward the doorway. "What is it?"

"Is everything all right, Greed?" a voice called from the other side of the door. It was Martel.

"Yeah, everything's fine!"

"Are you sure?" Tucker gasped as the door opened slightly, just enough to allow for Martel's slender body to peek through. "I thought I heard a scream."

Once she was able to process the bizarre scene before her, she uttered a truncated shriek, withdrew, and excused herself, apologizing profusely.

"Get your snakey ass back here."

_"What the hell is going on!?"_ she thought, reluctantly opening the door once again, eyes on the floor. "Yes, sir?"

"Godammit, Martel! What have I told you about opening the door without my permission?"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I only did it because I thought Tucker was hurt."

"Good girl," he praised. "Well, now that you're here, why don't you tell the good doctor what you think of his dick? You see, tonight's his turn to be initiated."

"Hmm ... what? An initia ... tion?" Martel looked directly at Greed's face in utter confusion, and trailed off when she saw him winking one eye and making a zipping motion across his mouth with his fingers.

Greed, delighted by the look of disgust on the woman's face, burst into a fit of amused laughter.

"What's wrong, Martel? And here I thought you were into dogs."

"Greed ..." she turned to the side, blushing slightly.

_"That's right,"_ Tucker remembered. _"Dolcetto is a dog chimera as well. Only he looks like any other normal human being. The poor girl ... Please, don't make her have to touch a grotesque monster like me."_

"Why so bashful, Tucker?" Greed inquired, shifting his gaze toward the hulking figure who had been covering his eyes the entire time. "You've seen Martel before. She's been your patient plenty of times. It's only fair that she gets a good peek at you too."

While it was true that Tucker tended to the other chimeras, he had not once seen any of them naked before. So far, he had only given each of them an initial cursory examination, fully-clothed.

Neither of them moved, nor said a word.

"You guys are no fun," Greed sighed. "Well, Martel, unless you're going to come join us, I don't see any point in you sticking around."

"I'd ... really rather not, if it's all the same to you."

"Go on, then. And for Christ's sake, woman, lock the fucking door this time! Oh, and be sure to tell the others not to come anywhere near this door, no matter what they hear. I _do not_ wish to be disturbed again."

"Sure thing, boss," she agreed, turning to leave. Before she opened the door, she paused. "Greed?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Go easy on him, okay? He's a good man."

Tucker smiled wanly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, babe, he's in good hands."

_"I wonder what that was about? I've never seen Greed with another man before. And what did he mean by 'initiation'?"_ Martel wondered as she went back upstairs. Dolcetto was waiting for her at the top.

"Martel, what happened? Is everything all right? You look upset."

"Just tell me one thing, Dolcetto."

"Yeah?"

"Did Greed ever force you into doing some kind of strange ritual so that you could be accepted into his crew?"

Dolcetto scratched his head. "Not that I recall. Why?"

"Good," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Never mind. I think the boss will be a while, so why don't we stay out of his way? Let's go take a short walk or something."

"Did he say it was safe to leave the Devil's Nest?"

"Y-yeah. No one's around, and besides - it's dark now."

She was willing to do anything to forget about what just happened.


End file.
